I fell for you
by ZinaWhite
Summary: A story that follows the lines of the show with some tweaks to it.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Disclaimer: I do not own these characters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Victor's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"My phone vibrated like crazy. It was notifications from Twitter. I picked up my iPhone, wondering what all the fuss was about. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanAs soon as I was on the app, Yuri (guy who was cut) was on. A link to a video about him was on most of the tweets. I clicked on one and turned up the volume./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" I was met with the dance of love. Yuri was doing my routine without any music. He skated so perfectly, so beautifully. It was breathtaking. The 23 year old had some talent. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wonder why he didn't skate like this in the competition. Nervous maybe?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Whatever the deal was, I want to train him. I want to bring that beauty, that fearlessness, out from within him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I want him.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey! Author-Chan here! I know it's short but I get major writers block and I am sorry. /em/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm going to add my own character(s) to this. I'm not going to go by the original story line that much. And I don't think I'm going to use Yuri's POV much either. Anywho.. Onward with the story!**_

 **Victor's POV**

BANG!

A door suddenly busted opened." VICTORRRR!" Shrieked a voice. Makkachin (who was asleep on me while I rested on my couch) opened a eye, saw who it was and went back to sleep. Runi ran towards me and skidded to a stop in front of me. Runi is my childhood friend who lives with me. She came from America when she was six and lived here in Russia since then. Her parents are in the military. She didn't want to leave with them last year, so her parents intrusted her with me and my family.

"Did you see the video?! The Yuri guy?!" She yelled.

"Yes I did. It was a beautiful dance." I replied looking at the video for a second time.

"Oooo. I see."

 _She see?_ I thought. Out loud I said, "And what is that?"

"Yooooou" Runi said in a singsong type of voice. "Like him!"

"No I don't think so."

"Oh but I know so. I can see it in your eyes." At that she leaned in towards my face.

I looked her right in the eye. I felt my cheeks start to burn. I turned away from her to hide my blush.

"YES! I totally ship you guys together!"

"Ship?" I questioned.

"OTP! My 'One True Pair'" Runi preceded to shriek.

I started to shriek as well, but I had to retain some dignity. Oh how I hate fangirls sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Victor's POV**

I gently put Makkachin to the other side of the couch and got up. Upon seeing me leaving the living room, Makkachin and Runi walked after me. I walked into my bedroom. I pulled my travel suitcase from under my bed and started taking out clothes.

"Why are you packing a bag? Never mind. Wrong question. WHERE are you going?" Runi asked eyeing the suitcase. Makkachin barked in agreement.

"I'm going to Japan!" I declared as I took out another suitcase after the first one was filled up, "I going to train Yuri to the best of his ability!"

"You mean you're going to bang him to the best of YOUR ability." Runi replied chuckling. Makkachin seemed to think that was funny

"And that's why you're not coming with me" I retorted.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"You have school." I said. _There that'll distract her from my blush._ I thought to myself. To be honest she could skip school to come with me, but I didn't want her to ruin my future relationship with Yuri. _Oh God!_ I thought to myself.

"But I could say I have a skate meet or something." Runi is a ice skater too. She wanted to be in the men competitions, she's good enough for it too, but she can't because she's girl. Sad I know.

"Nope. And Makkachin is coming with me."

"HE gets to go?! No fair!" Runi pouted. I stopped stuffing my outfits from my previous competitions.

"How about this? You stay here, go to school, and be good.. I'll let you fly down there. How 'bout it?"

"Deal but you're paying for the ticket right?"

"Of course"

"Great! Let me help you with the rest of your junk. You act like you're gonna stay forever down there."

"Just want to be prepared."

Just want to be prepared..


End file.
